The Glory of the King
by 7x7chan
Summary: SLASHAragorn and Arwen are getting married, but on the day itself Wargs attack Legolas and his companions as they travel to Minas Tirith for the wedding. What evil is behind this? And why is Aragorn doubting his love for Arwen?
1. Chapter One

A/N THIS IS BASED ON THE MOVIES. I have no knowledge from Tolkien's books (yet) so this is pure based on the movies. My Quenya (elfish language) is NOT perfect, I am very bad at it. I am also Dutch, so my English isn't perfect either. I am sorry for mistaking names, for I always need to translate the Dutch information into English.  
  
Nevertheless, enjoy and Review! - Nanja  
  
Chapter One: INCOHO  
  
The sun rose and shone it's brilliant illuminating light over the hilltops of Middle-earth, chasing away the creatures of the night and calling out to those of the day. Located close to the once so feared Mordor, was located Minas Tirith, the Tower of the Guard, the principal city of Gondor.  
  
It was a joyful day in the city of Minas Tirith, for the king of Gondor, Aragorn, and the daughter of Elrond, Arwen Evenstar, would be marrying this evening. All preparations had been made for the arrival of the guests...  
  
On the special guestlist, two names in particular were encircled with a blue line: Gimli and Legolas. These two brave men, a Dwarf and an Elf, had stood beside king Aragorn in the fierce battle against Sauron, now exactly 3 years ago.  
  
Thus, the guests arrived at the rising of the sun, ships anchored at the harbor, horses found their way into the royal corrals and even some came as pedestrian.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My lord, we have decorated the Entrance Hall and were wondering wheter you would want to change anything about it ... " came the voice of Fidelis, one of the servants and best friends of Aragorn. He was a small man, not bigger than your usual Hobbit. His hair, however, looked like Elf's hair: long and blond, almost touching the marble stone floor.  
  
"Fidelis, for such question you should not seek the answer with me ... I'm sure Arwen would like to take a look at it," answered Aragorn, nodding in the direction of a door, that lead to Arwen's private quarters.  
  
Fidelis hurried off towards it and Aragorn made his way down the stairs, heading for the entrance of the citadel, where the guests were gathering. His eyes searched for the two faces he would love to see most: the faces of Gimli and Legolas. He greeted to the left and to his right, barely looking at who he was welcoming. He then saw a group of Dwarfs, and unmistakebly, Gimli was one of them.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn, my old friend!" Gilmi pushed aside the few Dwarfs that were standing between him and his friend. "How good to see you!"  
  
"Gimli, I'm glad you've made it, I'm glad to see you are in fine shape and still standing on both legs," Aragorn welcomed his friend warmly, embracing him like a brother.  
  
"Is he here yet? Has that Elf made it to here?" Gimli asked, after Aragorn drew back from the embrace.  
  
"Why should you ask? Is there perhaps an obstacle or reason why he shouldn't?" asked Aragorn, slightly concerned.  
  
Gimli looked around one last time before answering: "It is just,... it is just that we, that is me and my fellow Dwarfs, have been informed of a troop of Wargs, just near Rohan. We have avoided the place, but we have heard of one group being attacked... "  
  
Aragorn's face turned pale and stirred. "Tell me, this group, this group that has been attacked, was he traveling with it?" he demanded, now grasping Gimli's right shoulder with a firm grip.  
  
"I'm afraid I have no answer to that, Aragorn. I am just as concerned as you are. We can do nothing but wait ... " Gimli replied, casting his eyes downwards.  
  
Aragorn released Gimli from his grip and looked over the heads of the many guests. He had to be here. He had to make it. He hadn't been attacked. Aragorn turned to Gimli once more: "Where was he traveling from?"  
  
Gimli screwed up his face, apparantly deep in thought. "Rivendell. He was located at Rivendell the last time I heard from him," he answered, now frowning slightly "I've never trusted the lot he was with last time, two Elves and a Centaur, I believe the Centaur's from Lorien, as well as the Elves of course. I've always kept my father's word 'Gimli, never trust anything that has four legs and owns a human's face!' but I'm afraid it may be too late already ... "  
  
Aragorn turned around and exited the hall as fast as he could, his walking turning into running. He was heading for the White Tower of Ecthelion, the highest point in Gondor. From there, he would be able to look over the far hills of Middle-earth.  
  
But before Aragorn had reached the white marble staircase that lead to the tower, he walked into a Centaur, who was carrying, no doubt, the body of an Elf. And Elf he would've recognized from all other Elves: the Centaur was carrying the body of Legolas. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: FIDES  
  
Aragorn's face had stirred in shock at the sight of the Elf's injured body: blood had made a trail from Legolas' head to his chin, the half of an arrow was still stuck in his left shoulder and his smooth Elf armor was ripped, revealing a part of his bruised chest and legs.  
  
"Bring him to the hospital wing, second stairs on the right!" demanded Aragorn, pointing in the direction of seven staircases.  
  
The Centaur did as he wished and made his way to the hospital wing, while Aragorn re-entered the beautifully decorated Entrance Hall. His eyes darting from head to head, finally finding Gimli.  
  
"Gimli!" called Aragorn, ignoring the guests that were bowing and greeting him, for he had no time for such nonsense.  
  
The Dwarf Gimli looked up at the king, with a hopeful expression on his face. "Aragorn! You found him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I have found Legolas indeed. Badly injured, carried by the Centaur you mentioned before. As far as I have seen, there were no other Elves nor beings accompanying him," told Aragorn hastily, already looking for the Centaur over the many heads.  
  
"Where is he then?" Gimli asked, concerned and bemused.  
  
"Alive I hope. I've sent the Centaur to the hospital wing in this citadel ... there he is!" Aragorn walked away from Gimli and moved trough the crowd towards the Centaur.  
  
The Centaur, half man, half horse, had not the face of a human, but that of an Elf. His long hair braided and his ears pointed. His horse body was black and gray, his eyes deep green. He bowed for Aragorn. "King of Gondor, friend of Legolas, I am Fides of Lorien, son of Fastosus," the centaur introduced himself, still looking exhausted.  
  
"Let's go to my private quarters, and meanwhile, tell me, Fides of Lorien, what happened on your journey?" Aragorn asked and lead the way to his quarters, while the Centaur told him what had happened.  
  
"We traveled with 4 men, that includes me, Legolas and two Elves, from Lorien to Rivendell, to bring a message from Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to Elrond," he paused as Aragorn closed the door behind them. "Once in Rivendell, Legolas received the inventation to your wedding, and we suggested to accompany him on his journey. They went by horses, of course. But, when we arrived in the area of Rohan, a troop of Wargs, about 15 at least, attacked us, for no reason that I can recall. One of the Elves was biten to death ... one has gone towards the city of Rohan for help. Legolas has used Flaming Arrows to scare the Wargs off. Nevertheless, he was hurt badly and passed out. I wanted to continue to Rohan as well, but that would make me travel a huge forest if I had done so. The chance of being attacked was a risk I couldn't take. Therefor I took a shortcut to Minas Tirith instead," Fides finished.  
  
Aragorn stayed quiet for a while, staring at his hands, deep in thought. "An Elf has been murdered by a Warg ... tell me, how come you are not injured?"  
  
"The Wards did not attack me, as if they were only after the Elves. I tried to attack the Wargs, of course, I would do anything for Legolas ... " Fides said.  
  
"Would you? What kept you from defending him, then?" asked Aragorn calmly.  
  
"An Ent. I was held back by an Ent," answered Fides.  
  
Aragorn frowned, opened his mouth, closed it again, frowning again. "An Ent? A living tree? The ones who stood at our side three years ago? Tell me, in what way must I see this? Have Wargs and Ents combined their powers for some kind of goal?"  
  
"The answer to that question, I do not know. I only know that the Ent was not a friendly one as I'm familiar with," the Centaur replied, before there sounded a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," called Aragorn.  
  
Fidelis entered. "My Lord, the one called Legolas has awoken and is asking for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas had opened his eyes to the illuminating light in the white room he was laying in. The man that had sat beside him, reminded him of an Elf, but was with no doubt one of the Men, though visualy shorter. He suddenly remembered the dreadfull attack of the Wargs on his journey to Minas Tirith.  
  
Not knowing it for sure, Legolas had questioned if he was indeed in Minas Tirith. The answer had been positive and he had asked for Aragorn.  
  
The door of the room opened and Aragorn made his way in, closing the door behind him. Legolas was now sitting up and bowed, his eyes focused on Aragorn's face. He felt how a sting of pain shot through his body and he sat up straight again.  
  
"Legolas, my friend, I have heard of the unfortune that passed you on your journey," greeted Aragorn, sitting down beside the bed.  
  
"So there has been. It is good to see you again, Aragorn," said the Elf, his eyes still unblinkingly focused on the man's face.  
  
"It is good to see you are still alive ... one of your companions did not have that fortune," replied Aragorn, sadly narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yes ... Valens was a true friend indeed,... so sadly he had to end this way ... " Legloas had finally casted his eyes from Aragorn's face to his own hands, narrowing in pain.  
  
Before Aragorn could reply, the door opened once more, and Arwen entered the room, carrying a bottle with silvery liquid. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N A Warg, my beloved readers, is the Quenya word for Wolf. I don't believe it's common used, but I liked the sound of it ^_^ thank you for reviewing already. I am sorry for the mistakes in the names, I have replaced the chapters with the right contents. This was due because I've read some of the Dutch sites, which work with the Dutch translations of the names. Again, sorry for this. - Nanja  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter Three: CLAM  
  
"Mae Govannen, meldanya," greeted Arwen, giving the bottle with the liquid to Legolas. "Drink this, it is the liquid of Alcar, it will make you feel better."  
  
Legolas smiled "Meldanya, thank you," and he drank the liquid out of the bottle.  
  
"Thus, I have heard about the attack ... I am sorry for your vanimelda," Arwen continued.  
  
"It is a sad loss, indeed. But I will not weep, not on a joyfull day as this," Legolas replied, looking from Arwen to Aragorn and smiled.  
  
"You should not burry your grief, Legolas Greenleaf," replied Arwen, before leaving the room.  
  
Aragorn shifted in his chair and Legolas returned his eyes to the man. "You have chosen a wise woman to marry," he told him.  
  
"She has chosen to marry me," Aragorn grinned "but I am not willing to give her to someone else but to me."  
  
"Undomiel sil-tar," Legolas smiled "she will not fade."  
  
Aragorn's face sadened "She will," he spoke "one day I am not there to defend her, one day that I am so foolish to leave her behind someone else's defend, that day, she'll fade. She won't shine on forever, Legolas."  
  
"I am sure she will, Aragorn. She has carried her heart this far, thus I'm sure she will carry it, even if it is filled with love for you."  
  
Aragorn still shook his head sadly "No, Legolas. I am afraid I will hurt her," he looked up at Legolas "I am afraid I will."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes, looking into those of Aragorn "You will not hurt her," he continued studying the look on Aragorn's face "And you will promise that, nin."  
  
"So, you still have hope in your old friend, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, grinning, while standing up and surveying the Elf.  
  
"Old friend? Meldanya, you are not old," Legolas replied, getting up from the bed.  
  
Aragorn supported his friend. The Elf shifted his weight and smiled at Aragorn, leaning with his arm around Aragorn's shoulders.  
  
"You are not old yourself either, Legolas. You haven't changed a bit," Aragorn grinned "although I have seen you more vital, I must say."  
  
"Vitality meldanya, is not the word to call the state I'm in. I would call it unpleasantness, which isn't even a word."  
  
"But from now on we will use it as a word," Aragorn laughed and while he did that, the necklace he had gotten from Arwen, fell to the ground: apparantly the hook had been broken.  
  
Legolas' smile faded and his face stirred, Aragorn did not notice this. Legolas muttered something about walking himself and removed his arm from Aragorn's shoulders. Aragorn picked up the necklace and put it in his pocket.  
  
"I need to contact Mirkwood," Legolas said hastily.  
  
"We will talk and laugh later, then," replied Aragorn.  
  
Legolas exited the room, whispering something Aragorn was not meant to hear, but did: "sinome utuvien ulalaith."  
  
Aragorn's expression turned into a questioning one, but Legolas had already gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My Lady, do you like the decorations?" asked Aragorn, when he met Arwen in the Entrance Hall, where she had been welcoming the guests.  
  
"Fidelis has done a great job,... but there is one thing that bothers me," Arwen said.  
  
"Which is? I'm sure I'll be able to make things at your hand," Aragorn promised.  
  
"Legolas, he is not himself," spoke Arwen "he is troubled by something," she paused again "Aragorndil, can you make him free of troubles before tonight? I want everyone perfectly happy ... "  
  
"Your wish is my command, undomiel," Aragorn said, kissing her hand "wilwarinya."  
  
Aragorn made his way to the White Tower of Ecthelion, the place where he knew Legolas was contacting Mirkwood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was facing the air in front of him. The wind was playing with his hair, though it was no cold wind. It was a soft breeze, a gentle stroke against his cheek. Nevertheless, he did not smile. He did not laugh. He stared into the empty sky, longing to fly up and float like the birds did. But he couldn't.  
  
He had already made contact with Mirkwood and Lorien, even with the Elf located at Rohan. Everyone was dreading the same: the Wargs and Ents were after something.  
  
Elrond had just arived at Minas Tirith and had not been attacked by wolves. Legolas felt how the wind called out to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This thing the Ents and Wargs were plotting, he was almost positive it had something to do with him. He wasn't sure, however.  
  
"Legolas," came Aragorn's voice from behind. "Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Surinen calimrya ... fades," Legolas said, half-whispering.  
  
"Then, it is her who you are dreading?" Aragorn said, silently.  
  
"Not dreading, Aragorndil, meldanya. Next to her I am ... atalantesil," Legolas replied.  
  
"What do you mean by downfallen, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned, not quite understanding the Elf's way of meaning the words.  
  
Legolas shook his head "This is not of the matter, you know that. Nothing is bothering me. Your happiness means more," Legolas said, walking away.  
  
Aragorn growled "Don't walk away from me! No one walks away from me, Legolas, not even you!" he said angry.  
  
Legolas turned around "I have nothing to tell you that is worthy to know, Aragorn."  
  
"I want to ask you a question, Legolas, and the answer is worthy to be known," said Aragorn.  
  
"Then ask me, and I shall see wheter or not," answered Legolas.  
  
"Would you be my best man?" Aragorn asked, slightly unsure.  
  
* mae govannen = welcome  
  
* meldanya = my friend  
  
* vanimelda = lost friend * undomiel = evenstar  
  
* sil-tar = the one who shines on  
  
* nin = for me  
  
* sinome utuvien ulalaith = in this place I haven't found laughter  
  
* dil = friend or lover  
  
* wilwarinya = my butterfly  
  
* surinen = in the wind  
  
* calimrya = her light  
  
* atalantesil = a downfallen person 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: thank you for the reviews, though I must say there is no one willing to beta read for me at the moment. You'll just have to do it with this. No, I'm not making Legolas' problem clear yet, and no, I'm not deleting the Quenya, for it is my fic and this is the way I like it. I do have changed the order, I have put the translation behind the Quenya now. (btw, don't rely on my Quenya, I'm just starting to study it, it could be very wrong). Don't ask me to do something to some parts of my story, for I know where I'm leading this and I am not going to change it. I will explain the Centaur later on. I have just ordered the books. Be nice, it's my first LotR fic! - Nanja  
  
Chapter Four: LUCTUS RURSUS  
  
"Your best man?" repeated Legolas silently, turning around so he faced Aragorn completely. "Your best man? Meldanya, what is this for a question?"  
  
"I understand, Legolas, if you don't want to, I'll ask someone else,... " Aragorn replied quickly.  
  
"Someone else? No, of course not! I was merely surprised by the question, Aragorn. Have I deserved to be asked such, I wonder. But the answer is yes, of course I'll be your best man," Legolas smiled at Aragorn.  
  
"If someone is worthy of such question, Legolas, it is you. Come, let us return to the Entrance Hall," Aragorn said, Legolas following his lead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Entrance Hall was now fully packed with Men, Elves and other beings from Middle-earth. Legolas was immediately cornered by Gimli and his Dwarfs.  
  
"You! Elf! How come you scare us so much?" greeted Gimli, laughing at Legolas.  
  
Legolas laughed with him. "Gimli, my friend, you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Meanwhile, Arwen took Aragorn apart from the others. "Did you ask him what was bothering him?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing was bothering him, he told me," replied Aragorn simply, though sounding concerned.  
  
"Still ... I sense something is wrong with him," Arwen decided.  
  
Elrond Evenstar, the father of Arwen, joined their company.  
  
"Anar caluva tielyanna!" greeted Aragorn "You need a tan, and that's no lie!"  
  
"Well, well, Aragorn, cheerfull today, aren't we? I have heard about the attack on Legolas and his fellow travelers, is he alright?" Elrond asked.  
  
"As far as I know, he is alright at the moment," Aragorn answered.  
  
"Good,... Arwen, it is time for you to get ready for tonight's full moon ceremony," Elrond told his daughter, bowing to Aragorn, and walking away with her to her private quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas," came the voice of Fides. "elyë, elyë ar i aran!" You and the king. The words made Legolas shiver.  
  
"Ma? Fides, Ma?" Legolas asked, bemused. What, Fides, what? Legolas was not going to tell the Centaur more than he already knew.  
  
Fides took Legolas outside and whipered something in his ear.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in shock "Manen? Manen elyë ista?" How do you know?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had become noon and it was time for lunch, but Legolas did not participate in it. Instead, he decided to take a long walk through the city, the abandoned city that is, for no one was not at the citadel, but Legolas.  
  
His mind was set on what Fides had told him. What he had discovered ... Legolas found himself sighing at one of the statues. He had been too obvious, he knew he had been. He had been too selfconcerned to matter the circumstances he was in.  
  
"Tulin, Legolas, áva nyérer or i aran," he told himself "an antaváro eressë yonta nyérë."  
  
Come, don't grief over the king for he will only give more sorrow. The words sounded so simple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn did not participate in the lunch either: he had his own preparations to make for the wedding. He sat down in one of the chairs in his private quarters, lingering about thoughts that should not have entered his mind at the moment, but did. He was questioning himself, for his loyalty to Arwen, but more was he questioning the attacks, and if they had meant to cross Legolas' path.  
  
But an even bigger question had entered his mind. Why had Legolas whispered "sinome utuvien ulalaith," In this place I haven't found laughter? And why had Legolas told him the wind made Arwen's light fade? Did he had to dread for Arwen's safety now? Or was it something else but a warning, maybe, something Legolas was dreading about Arwen?  
  
But then, he remembered he had asked Legolas if it was her he was dreading, and his answer had been " Not dreading, Aragorndil, meldanya. Next to her I am ... atalantesil." A downfallen person.  
  
But why fallen? Why downfallen? Why had Legolas felt nothing compared to Arwen? Was there something she had and he hadn't? Aragorn screwed up his face and stood up. This was indeed no day to weep OR think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yenya, undomielnya, are you so concerned about this Legolas that you need to pull yourself out of thoughts about him everytime? Tell me, what is it?" Elrond asked Arwen, as she gazed out of the window.  
  
"I have no idea father, but that what's written on his face is pain. He is hurt by something, something is bothering him, and I know it has to do something with me or Estel," Arwen told him, almost whispering.  
  
"You? Aragorn? Yenya, why do you dread this? Why do you doubt this Elf's loyalty towards you?" Elrond went on, bemused.  
  
"Because, father, just because. I can sense it," Arwen sighed and stood up "I can sense there's something really wrong." A tear escaped from her eye.  
  
"Arwen, áva nyérer or vestalëlya," don't grief on your wedding.  
  
* anar caluva tielyanna = you need a tan! * elyë = you (thou)  
  
* ar i aran? And the king?  
  
* ma = what?  
  
* manen elyë ista = how do you know? * Tulin = come  
  
* áva nyérer or i aran, an antaváro eressë yonta nyérë = don't grief over the king for he wil only give more sorrow  
  
* yenya = my daughter  
  
* undomielnya = my evenstar  
  
* atar = father  
  
* Estel = Aragorn  
  
* áva nyérer or vestalëlya = don't grief on your wedding 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: ~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~ you are an angel! Thank you for helping me out with it. If you can, e-mail me (nanja21@hotmail.com).  
  
NO I'm NOT changing the Centaur. NOW GIVE IT A REST!!!! I have TOLD you I KNOW NOTHING about the books, this is BASED ON THE MOVIE. Sorry, but I get angry if people keep 'but that's not in Tolkien's world'- me. It's SUPPOSE to be a fanfic, it CAN contain fanthings.  
  
There. Said it. Keep reviewing. Love you all. Happy newyear. - Nanja  
  
And btw, don't trust my Elvish (Quenya) for I know nothing about that either.  
  
Chapter Five: VESPER  
  
The White Tower of Ecthelion had been decorated with white lilies and other flowers, completely illuminated by small, floating lights. This had occured to Legolas after he returned from his walk through the city, which had taken more of the day than he had planned. It was seven o'clock, dinnertime, still, Legolas did not find this a reason to do so as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn put down his mug, leaving the table earlier than dinner was finished. All guests were eating in a large hall, but Aragorn himself had been eating together with Gimli, the Dwarfs and Fidelis, in a corner of the same Hall.  
  
"Already leaving, Aragorn?" came Gimli's voice.  
  
"More or less, my friend. I have no hunger for food this day," replied Aragorn.  
  
"The less you eat, the more can I," replied Gimli at peace, helping himself to some more food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn found himself not peacefull at all. For the first time in his life, he felt like he had when facing his first enemy ever: nervous, but above all, powerless. He made his way through the Entrance Hall out, darkness had fallen over the city at an early hour this day. Already were stars visible and a watery moon covered behind a lost cloud. Aragorn walked the staircase to the top of the tower, the place where the ceremony would take place. He was surprised to find Legolas there.  
  
"Manë andúnë," Good Evening, greeted Aragorn.  
  
Legolas did not return a greeting, but simply pointed at the sky "Latina wilya o-elini, an open sky with stars, the blessing of one's wedding."  
  
Aragorn looked up breathlessly.  
  
The dim light that shone around the tower made everything up there look like a fairy-tale, wrapped in a silvery, yet invisible mist, polished with care, yet not shining bright: the place itself was pure magic, still Aragorn was pointed at the stars.  
  
"Tell me, Legolas, why do you seek for beauty as such so far away, yet it is already here in front of your eyes? This place is brilliantly decorated, still you point me to the stars, what is your reason?"  
  
Legolas turned to him, but his gaze stayed fixed on the sky. "Melima nati nar urahta," Loveable things are unreachable. Legolas paused "For me, that is. Loving things that are too close may cause problems ... I love the stars because they are so unreachable, but they are still there, and no one can make them go away, no matter how often you scold them, no often how many times you see them dissappear, they always return," answered Legolas, walking to the edge of the tower.  
  
"What makes you think that way, Legolas?" started Aragorn "What makes you believe that the things that are near will dissappear once you love them? What makes you believe they will never return?"  
  
Legolas still stared up at the sky. "Because, meldanya, they never do return and always do dissappear," he finally turned his gaze at Aragorn, who looked back at the Elf with interest. "Things here on earth are not permanent, they a mere illusions that will lose their beauty someday."  
  
"And that is your reason not to love things around you," Aragorn said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Once again you are mistaken. I am not talking about just love, Aragorn, not only love dissappears," the look on the Elf's face became more serious " ... Do you know that feeling ... when you truly want something, not just love, and you finally get it, you'll become bored with it or it has impact on your environment, sometimes so much everything changes and then you wish you had never longed for it in the first place. Do you know that feeling?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, not wanting to interrupt the Elf's speech.  
  
"With unreachable things this can never happen ... Nothing happens to those beyond reach," Legolas stared at Aragorn for a while. "Lá quén roita eleni," No one hunts for stars, Legolas added.  
  
"Not all things end that way, not all touchable things have to change or dissappear," Aragorn replied.  
  
"They don't? Then tell me, why were you doubting?"  
  
"Doubting?"  
  
"Doubting your love and loyalty to Arwen?" reminded Legolas.  
  
"Ma?" Aragorn asked bemused.  
  
"Eowyn," Legolas cast his eyes down "you fell in love with her and even doubted your love for Arwen ... then you had to choose. That had impact, one of them left you ... " Legolas looked up at the sky again "If I one day choose to love another star, the other will keep returning as well. We don't have impact on unreachable things."  
  
Aragorn fell silent. "So you don't believe in love?" he asked curious.  
  
"I don't believe in true love that happens. Love happens, true love never happens. True love stays unreachable," Legolas replied, leaning fowards, staring down at the White city.  
  
"So you would never fall in love?" Aragorn asked as Legolas turned his gaze at him.  
  
"Not with reachable things ... all things I love are unreachable," Legolas answered, his eyes making a brief contact with those of the Man.  
  
*manë andúnë = good evening  
  
*latina wilya o-elini = an open sky with stars  
  
*melima nati nar uratha = loveable things are unreachable  
  
* lá quén roita eleni = no one hunts stars  
  
* ma = what? 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Koko-chan, ofcourse we're friends! You're such a sweetie to still believe in me! You talk Japanese? Atashi wa neko no shidosha! Lol, I love Japanese music (will you mail me koko? Nanja21@hotmail.com).  
  
To all reviewers, thank you! And a happy newyear! - Nanja  
  
Chapter Six: RITUS  
  
"I envy you for your wisdom, but I will talk to you again when you've found the love of your life," finished Aragorn, turning away, starting towards the stairs.  
  
"Utúvienyes," I have found it, Legolas said after him "ëa er urahta" it is still unreachable.  
  
Aragorn turned around briefly before starting to descend the stairs, deep in thought about the Elf's words. What if true love never happened? What if it was just love what happened and true love that stayed unreachable? He shook his head. What was he thinking? He and Arwen were true love.  
  
Then why was he doubting?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Arwen, ela! Elyënar vanya! Arwen, look! You are beautiful!" Elrond said at the sight of his daughter.  
  
"Thank you father," Arwen replied, turning around so the wind lifted her lightblue dress from the ground.  
  
Elrond's face turned serious "I must ask you one more time Arwen ... "  
  
"Yes, I truly love him, my whole heart belongs to him without a doubt," answered Arwen before he could question.  
  
"Ve andavë elyënar tanca, as long you are sure" agreed Elrond.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn returned to the Entrance Hall, where he was amazed by the arrival of the Lady Galadriel and her royal Elfs.  
  
" Mae govannen nerwendë artanis alatáriel," welcome maiden crowned with a garland of bright radiance, greeted Aragorn the Lady.  
  
"Estel ... may everything in your future continue to shine like this day," Galadriel replied.  
  
"May everything be blessed like that, my lady," Aragorn said, looking behind her, at her royal Elfs. "Do you really require so many servants?"  
  
The lady Galadriel laughed. "No, my dear, these Elfs have asked me if they could come with me to sing for you and your bride," she informed him.  
  
"Elfs singing at my wedding? I would have never wanted anything else to sing at the ceremony. Now, if you excuse me," Aragorn walked to his private quarters, where Elrond was waiting for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Elf! What is the matter with you? All day you have been absent, and when you are around, you look like this!" Gimli asked Legolas, who had just entered the feast hall, the same hall dinner was served three hours ago.  
  
"Nothing is the matter that is the matter right now," replied Legolas, looking around for the Centaur Fides.  
  
"The four-legged Elf is outside, if he is the one you are looking for," told Gimli and Legolas nodded, moving out of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tell me, Legolas, don't you have longing to return to your home?" asked Fides, when Legolas had joined him outside.  
  
"I have, of course, but I will not return," Legolas smiled "I am dreading I will regret it when I do."  
  
"Only because of the king?" asked Fides.  
  
Legolas did not answer immediately, but merely glanced in front of him. "Partly," he said "not only."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ceremony was about to start, Aragorn just started climbing the staircase to the top of the tower, when Legolas came running towards him.  
  
"A fool as I am ... almost forgot the rings," he explained, holding high a pair of rings in his left hand.  
  
"No more of a fool than I, the one who trusted them to you," Aragorn laughed, letting Legolas climb the stairs before he did.  
  
"Are you nervous, my King?" called Legolas, while they climbed the last part of the stairs.  
  
"As nervous as I was when they first told me I had to be King, that is, yes," replied Aragorn.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Legolas turned to Aragorn, placing his right hand on the Man's left shoulder.  
  
" Val-lya ná valnya, your happiness is my happiness, be blessed," Legolas told him, before joining the crowd.  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath and walked onto the illuminated platform.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Utúvienyes = I have found it  
  
* ëa er urahta = it is still unreachable  
  
* Ela! = See!  
  
* elyënar vanya = you are (thou are) beautifull  
  
* atar = fater * Ve andavë elyënar tanca = as long you are sure  
  
* mae govannen Nerwendë Artanis Alatáriel = welcome maiden crowned with a garland of bright radiance  
  
* Estel = Aragorn  
  
* Val-lya ná valnya = your happiness is my happiness 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Okay, from now on, this will be AU, so you can't complain about me using animals and surroundings that don't fit in Tolkiens world anymore. haha. Thanks to all my sweet reviewers, arigatou! - Nanja  
  
AND DON'T TRUST MY ELVISH! - it's very bad and doesn't make sense at all, it's just words glued together.  
  
Chapter Seven: EPITHALAMIUM  
  
The ceremony was a beautiful sight: Arwen came walking towards Aragorn, followed by small fairies, all carrying foward a light. She seemed illuminating the air around her. Everyone held their breaths as Galadriel and her Elfs started singing:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ëa undomiel - may it be an evenstar  
  
caluva tielyanna - shines upon your path  
  
Ëa ve mornië tulin - may it be if darkness comes  
  
hónlya ye sanda - your heart is true  
  
Mornie utúlië - darkness has come  
  
Estel ar elyë hiruva tiëlya - believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië - darkness has fallen  
  
Vanda ya cuina mi elyë si - a promise is alive within you now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas surveyed the ceremony silently, not taking his eyes of the singing Elves, for he did not want to look at anything else. He didn't know what he was to do, but he wanted to throw away those rings and run away. He felt like running. But instead, he walked foward, smiling, handing over the rings and bowing before returning to the crowd again, he had not even looked one of them in the eye.  
  
"That wasn't so easy, was it?" came Fides' voice.  
  
"Are you intending to hurt me with your words? Or is it just your normal way of cheering someone up?" asked Legolas bitterly.  
  
"Don't blame me, I'm not the one who's not being honest," Fides reminded.  
  
"Sometimes it's better to surpress than to open up to the truth, I will not destroy someone's happiness," Legolas replied.  
  
"No, but that of your own," Fides said, before walking away through the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn put the ring around Arwen's finger, smiling up at her as they were announced man and wife. What followed was a kiss, surveyed by many, cheering people. Nobody was absent in the cheering and the party afterwards, but Legolas had managed to isolate himself from the many people.  
  
"Is there something bothering you, on such a joyfull night as this?" came Galadriels voice.  
  
"Why should something bother me, then?" asked Legolas in return.  
  
"Because I can read your face, Legolas of Mirkwood," replied Galadriel.  
  
"I am not facing you," replied Legolas, his eyes on the partying people.  
  
"You are not facing me with your face, no. You are with your soul, nevertheless, I can see something is wrong," Galadriel said, eyeing him closely.  
  
Legolas turned his gaze to her "And what, may I ask, do you think is bothering me?"  
  
Galadriel gave him a serious look "Your heart is being tortured, so why do you remain here?"  
  
Legolas let out a soft sigh, narrowing his eyes in pain. "Because it is my duty, as a friend, as a loyal follower, to do so."  
  
"It is also your duty, as a friend to yourself, as a loyal follower to your heart, to not do so," Galadriel said, before leaving him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I see sadness in your eyes, how come?" Aragorn said, while he and Arwen were dancing.  
  
"Because I saw sadness in someone else's eyes," Arwen replied.  
  
Aragorn turned her around "In who's eyes?"  
  
"Legolas'," Arwen answered.  
  
Aragorn slowed their tempo down "This is our night, Arwen, if someone chooses to grief about it, then let them be."  
  
Arwen suddenly pushed him away "How come, after all you've been trough, you don't even care if your friend is sad?"  
  
Aragorn took her back in his arms "His sadness will fade, I'm sure it's of short duration."  
  
Arwen looked him in the eye "But what if it is permanent? Then it will stay with him forever ... And I know what forever means, Estel. Forever is a long time."  
  
Argorn sighed "If you want, I will talk to him, but not before this dance has ended." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Okay so schools' coming up and my inspiration laaaacks. So this chapter is pure crap. I've been watching Aerosmith and David Bowie too much I think. Gomen. Sorry. - Nanja  
  
Chapter Eight: METUS  
  
As Legolas made his way to the stairs, a hand on his shoulder pulled him back.  
  
"Face me, Legolas, and tell me what's wrong." Aragorn demanded.  
  
Legolas looked into his eyes, not saying anything but: "Must we talk again?"  
  
Argorn firmed the grip on the Elf's shoulder. "You shall answer me, I have now seen enough grief this day."  
  
Legolas shook his head "My answer will cause even more," and he shook the hand off of his shoulder and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day many of the guest returned to their homes, thanking Aragorn and Arwen and blessing them one more time before doing so.  
  
"Gimli, I'd be most honored if you'd stay a little longer," Aragorn invited the Dwarf.  
  
"I'd be honored Aragorn, but I need to move on, my Dwarfs and I need to rebuild a part of our habitat, it is getting old and unstable," Gimli answered.  
  
"Quite alright then, I do hope to see you soon again," Aragorn said, as Gimli made his way out.  
  
Legolas came to Aragorn and Arwen and made a small bow, "Namalië, Aragorn, Arwen ... "  
  
"Legolas, why don't you stay?" asked Arwen, looking at the Elf with great concern.  
  
Legolas' eyes moved from hers to Aragorn's "Because I believe there is something I need to close in my heart," he bowed again "and I don't think such a thing is possible here."  
  
"We would be most blessed if you'd stay, Legolas," said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas cast his eyes down, apparantly in thought, and then looked up again. "I'll stay then, but only for a short while, I don't want to be a burden."  
  
"You are no burden. Your friend Fides is welome to stay as well," replied Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas never became a burden to either Aragorn or Arwen, because he mostly wondered through the city's streets and returned too late to join in any of the meals. Fides mostly walked along with him, but this was one of the days Legolas walked on his own.  
  
There was a clear sky, but some mist was lingering from that night. Legolas made his way to one of the towers and watched over the hills. Suddenly, his eyes noticed something on the horizon.  
  
Something, moving very slowly but very tactful towards the city of Minas Tirith. Legolas held his breath. This couldn't be...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ARAGORN!" Legolas shouted.  
  
Aragorn came walking out of his private quarters with a bemused look "What is the matter?" he asked.  
  
"An army, moving towards Gondor, my eyes saw troups moving in the hills!" Legolas explained.  
  
"We are going to be attacked? By who?" Aragorn asked unwilling to believe the Elf.  
  
"Unless my eyes are tricked by some spell, it were Wargs and Ents, but also Men!"  
  
"Men? What Men? Who have sent them?" Aragorn replied.  
  
"I have no such idea of that, I did not see any banners or recognized any armor," Legolas answered.  
  
"And you are sure they were out for war?" Aragorn asked as last question.  
  
"Not sure, but by the looks of it, yes," Legolas answered.  
  
Aragorn nodded and quickly made his way out. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Koko you're so sweet! Waiting for your mail! To all my reviewers: THANKS!!! Lol. This is a crappy chapter, again. I'm not into writing that much, cuz my school has begun again and stuff. Yeah. - Nanja  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Meanwhile, the group of Ents, Wargs and Men had reached the outside grounds of Minas Tirith. Aragorn had blown the Horn of Gondor.  
  
Their army was not big and not ready either: their Men had been celebrating all night and hadn't got a clue what was happening. Nor did Aragorn.  
  
The gates opened, showing a sight none had expected: at least thousand Ents and trice as much Wargs were moving foward, followed by a strong army of Men. Men wearing a symbol Aragorn did not know: a star with a circle.  
  
Before Aragorn could say anything at all, Wargs began attacking his Men and he shouted them to attack.  
  
Legolas aimed, missed, aimed again, missed again and cursed his bow. Something was making him nervous, something made him feel frustrated and he lost his temper when he missed again.  
  
"Legolas!" shouted Fides, "Watch it!" he aimed at a Warg that just was about to jump to Legolas from behind. "Koiva?" Awake? He asked, giving Legolas a very warning look.  
  
Legolas' anger rose and he aimed again, this time not missing the Warg he was aiming at.  
  
Aragorn rose his sword and attacked another Warg. He turned around and saw Legolas draw his sword as well.  
  
Legolas defenced himself from a Man that attacked him. The swords clashed into eachother. Legolas pushed the sword off of his and killed the Man single handed.  
  
The Ents were more difficult to defeat: the huge trees were ruthless, but above all, very strong. They needed to use flaming arrows to set them on fire. It took too much of their time and not even Legolas could quite keep up with the tempo.  
  
Aragorn suddenly stirred when he saw Arwen near the gate. "ARWEN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? GET OUT OF THERE!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, while making his way back to the gate.  
  
Arwen looked at him, but did not move. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"ARAGORN!!" shouted Legolas, at the sight of Arwen. "ARAGORN! That is NOT Arwen!"  
  
Aragorn looked briefly over his shoulder, questioning at the Elf, but not waiting for the answer. He slayed the Wargs that were in his way.  
  
"ARAGORN! LISTEN TO ME-" Legolas slayed another Warg "THAT IS NOT ARWEN!"  
  
"Legolas! He will not listen! Leave it be!" shouted Fides as made his way to Legolas.  
  
"You don't understand it, do you!?" Legolas shouted at Fides, angrily kicking a Man and stabbing with his sword. "That is not Arwen! Arwen is being guarded by-" he stabbed another time, "-by guards! She can't be there, okay? That must be a trick, for no part of me believes that she is so stubborn enough to come all the way to the battlefield!"  
  
"Legolas, you can believe anything you want, just don't risk your life for it," Fides slayed two Men, "he isn't worth it. You know that."  
  
Legolas angrily lightened his arrow and aimed at an Ent. "You may think so, Fides. I think along other thoughts," he shot "and I'm not going to let those fall." The Ent fell burning to the ground.  
  
Aragorn finally slayed the last Warg in his way and quickly ran to Arwen. "What are you doing here!? Go away! Can't you see such a battlefield is no place for you!?"  
  
Arwen did not answer. She stared at him, barely noticing he was there.  
  
"ARWEN! MOVE. AWAY. NOW!" Aragorn screamed at her, as he slayed another approaching Warg.  
  
Arwen looked at him, seemingly amused by his concern and suddenly reached out for him.  
  
Legolas turned around so quickly he barely kept his balance. "ARAGORN!!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" he screamed.  
  
Before Aragorn could do anything, Arwen grabbed his shoulder and stared into his eyes... 


	10. Chapter Ten

Okay, I know the chapters aren't that long, but I'm updating almost everyday! Lol. I hate school, it sux, got waaaaay too much homework to do now! - Nanja  
  
Chapter Ten: FRUSTRA  
  
It was as if someone wrapped a blanket around him. Aragorn suddenly felt warm and the need to fight and the will to hold his sword suddenly faded. He looked at his sword and opened his hand so it dropped to the ground. Why had he been holding it anyway?  
  
Legolas was completely overtaken by the situation, he pushed aside all those who were walking in his way, wheter enemy or not. He needed to get to Aragorn.  
  
"Good... there is no need to fight... you and your Men don't need to fight..." Arwen whispered to Aragorn's face.  
  
Aragorn nodded, seemingly very absent.  
  
"Tell them... tell them they stop the fighting... tell them... because I tell you to do so..." Arwen spoke, slowely, the words coming out with a eerie, unknown undertone.  
  
Aragorn nodded again and suddenly turned around and shouted that his Men needed to stop fighting.  
  
"ARAGORN!" shouted Legolas hopelessly, as he pushed aside the few that were in his way. He ran up to the gate and aimed his arrow at Arwen.  
  
It was as if it was no real world, but a painting or a picture: everyone had stopped fighting and moving, Legolas was pointing his arrow at Arwen, Aragorn was looking over his shoulder and then, as if someone gave them permission to continue, everything happened at the same time.  
  
The Ents stamped, the Wargs and Men attacked, slaying off Aragorn's Men who stood there silently, not knowing wheter to fight or not, Aragorn pushed Legolas' bow and arrow aside, so he shot his arrow against the gate, Arwen picked up Aragorn's sword and pointed it at Legolas' troath.  
  
"Legolas!" shouted Fides, but he was cornered by a group of Wargs, unable to help the Elf.  
  
"Aragorn... " breathed Legolas helplessly when Arwen stared at him with an evil, twisted grin. "Aragorn, you NEED to listen, this is NOT Arwen! THINK, my friend, THINK! She was in the tower! The guards were guarding here! Fidelis was with her... she can' be here, this is not Arwen," Legolas looked from out of the corners of his eyes at the Man "the real Arwen would not point a sword at me."  
  
Aragorn suddenly snapped out of, what had looked like, the trance. He stared at Arwen, with great disbelief at first, but immediately disarmed her. Arwen cast him a dark look and then fixed her eyes on the battlefield again.  
  
"Arwen... what is wrong with you?" started Aragorn.  
  
But Arwen clapped her hands together and all the Ents, Men and Wargs that had been attacking Aragorn's, suddenly stopped fighting and made five, long rows.  
  
Aragorn stared at her. "What are you doing?" he asked, unsure wheter to believe what he was seeing: Arwen had raised her hands and all that had been fighting, including Aragorn's own Men, suddenly kneeled down for her.  
  
"WHAT is the meaning of this!?" blurted Aragorn, looking from the Men to Arwen.  
  
"I tell you what the meaning of this is, she-" Legolas pointed at Arwen "is possessed."  
  
Arwen turned her head, a little bit too far than most humans were possible, and cast Legolas a dark look.  
  
"Is she?" Aragorn asked, questioning at Legolas, who nodded, then returning his gaze back at Arwen "Are you?" he asked, not really expecting her to answer.  
  
Arwen did not answer. She looked at him, unblinkingly and not seeming to intend to answer.  
  
Before either Legolas or Aragorn could say anything, she opened her mouth.  
  
"The time has come..." she began "for Sauron to rise..." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I LOVE your reviews. I'm getting a bit more at ease now. Thanks! Koko, hope your pc is fixed soon! Love you all! - Nanja  
  
Chapter Eleven: MORTIFERA  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes, Legolas eyed him closely and Arwen started laughing.  
  
"What is wrong with you, my Arwen?"Aragorn asked breathlessly.  
  
Arwen sighed and laughed amused. "The one you know as Arwen is not anymore," she paused, watching the King's expression became confused and questioning. "She has been taken care of, her spirit has died. I am called Atrox."  
  
"What do you mean? We've never found a body! Don't speak foolish!" Aragorn snapped stubborn.  
  
"It does not require a body to kill someone," she laughed.  
  
Aragorn's mouth opened, unsure what to say. Legolas reached for a new arrow...  
  
"I would not try that, if I were you..." Atrox said, suddenly turning her head to Legolas "... Elf."  
  
Legolas lowered his bow and put his hand off of the new arrow. Aragorn looked at him from the corner of his eyes, the Elf returned his look.  
  
"Well then, let's not make a mess, shall we?" Atrox said, suddenly turning her gaze at the battlefield. "I will take over Gondor and make this the capital of destruction..."  
  
Aragorn followed her gaze. The battlefield was silent, stonely and above all, eerie painting-like. Nobody moved, nobody got up from the bow and nobody made a sound. It was as if time stood still again.  
  
It happened quickly, faster than a flash. It was a swooshing kind of sound, followed by a cry and the whole battlefield became alive again, everyone continued their battle.  
  
"What-?" Aragorn asked, been with his absent gaze at the battlefield too concentrated to see what had happened behind him.  
  
The first thing his eyes saw was the lifeless body of Arwen, or actually Atrox. An arrow was still in her chest and blood had stained her dress. Aragorn ran towards her and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"No..." he whispered, looking at the body as if it would stir any minute and open her eyes. "No... no, Arwen..." he said between heavy breaths, shakingly grabbing her hand in his.  
  
"Aragorn..." started Legolas, but before he could reply, the body stirred and suddenly began to convulse and something black, like a fog or a strange mist, came out of the top of the body's head and dissappeared.  
  
Aragorn had started crying, although not making any sound. He suddenly turned his head to Legolas. "YOU!" he shouted "YOU KILLED HER!!"  
  
"Aragorn... you know I did not kill her..." Legolas replied silently, watching the King stand up and turn to him.  
  
"You've killed her..." Aragorn repeated.  
  
"... Atrox killed her," Legolas replied "Atrox killed her spirit."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No," he said "I see it is your arrow that killed her."  
  
Legolas widened his eyes. "...meldanya," he started.  
  
"Don't call my your friend!" roared Aragorn.  
  
Legolas took a step back and eyed the King closely. "You really believe I killed her? That I am such a person to kill the one you love?" he asked, sounding hurt.  
  
Aragorn did not reply. He simply turned to the battlefield. There were only a few Men left, about 50 and the enemy only excisted from 6 Ents, 10 Wargs and 10 Men. Within a small time, 50 Men returned to the gate. At the sight of Arwen's body, all kneeled down.  
  
Aragorn spoke a few words to them, which Legolas did not hear. He was deaf for the words, he was blind for every other view than the King's face. The Man hated him, he saw him as a murderer. He snapped himself out of it and took a look at Arwen's lifeless body. She looked so innocent, and yet he had killed... No, he told himself. He had not killed her. Atrox had killed her. He had merely killed her body...  
  
Aragorn did not even really understand his words as he told the Men Arwen had died. It was impossible to believe that such a thing had happened, so impossible that it was not sounding as truth to him. It was a lie. Everything was a lie. This short battle had been a lie, the whole thing had to be a lie. There was no way Sauron was back, there was no way he had chosen Arwen to possess. It was no truth, it was a lie.  
  
Legolas made his was to the White Tower of Ecthelion, his mind far off. Not even the sound of the eagle, not even the soft breeze of the summer would be able to bring him to earth again. He was floating somewhere, somewhere between Arwen's death and his shot. The King's words had moved him. He had failed to keep a clear mind. He had failed as a warrior. He had failed as a being. He was useless, he was ruthless and the scene of him releasing the arrow replayed over and over and over and over...  
  
Suddenly, footsteps approached Legolas and he turned around, his mind still lingering about thoughts he did not know how to surpress.  
  
Aragorn crossed his arms and looked at the Elf. "You are pathetic, Legolas. You are unworthy of a friend." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

You Nazgulbitch-gal, stop flaming me already. So what if I am a moron? Still makes me superiour to you. You don't even WRITE fics, so keep your mouth shut and think before you comment on other's mistakes. I've been longer around than you.  
  
And to all my sweet reviewers, I couldn't need you more than now! Keep reviewing... If some of you have read Chobsession and Change of Courses, I am so sorry, but I'm having a writer's block.  
  
Fortunately, this fic is still going! - Nanja  
  
Chapter Twelve: ADVERSOR  
  
Legolas stared at the King, unable to give him any strong comment or reply. His blue eyes filled with tears, his head shook softly from side to side.  
  
"Look at you. Able to kill one, not able to face another," Aragorn spoke, looking into Legolas' eyes with a cold expression on his face.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes painfully. "You're accusing me... for something that lies not with me."  
  
"Not with you? It was your arrow that took Arwen's life away," Aragorn spat.  
  
"It may be my arrow that took away her visible form, but it was Atrox that took away her spirit before I did so."  
  
"Even so, there was no reason to shoot your arrow!" roared Aragorn, now taking a step towards Legolas.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "How else would we be able to defeat Atrox?" he yelled back.  
  
"We could've made her exit Arwen's body!"  
  
"And then what!? THEN WHAT!? What would you have had? A lifeless body, Aragorn! Lifeless! There was no other way but so!"  
  
Aragorn suddenly drew he sword, the icy cold swooshing sound it made, made shivers run down Legolas' spine. "I am not going to spare you, Legolas."  
  
Legolas looked up frightened and shocked, but also confused. "What do you mean, spare me?" he asked unsure.  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes. "Draw your sword," he said demandingly.  
  
Legolas stared at the King for several seconds and then did as he had demanded.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn attacked him, raising his sword, causing Legolas to jump aside.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Legolas gasped, breathing heavily and looking at him as if he was insane.  
  
"I am going to fight you," Aragorn replied, with an eerie undertone and a vague misty look.  
  
Legolas lowered his sword, shook his head. "No. I am not going to fight you."  
  
"Then DIE!" roared Aragorn, for a second time attacking.  
  
Legolas ducked and took a few steps back. "What are you doing? Do you really think fighting me will help you feel better!?"  
  
"It will at least make me feel satisfied!" Aragorn said, before attacking again. This time, Legolas defenced himself with his sword and pushed Aragorn's away.  
  
"If that makes you feel satisfied, then do so," Legolas whispered hissingly "But I will not attack you."  
  
Aragorn roared as his sword clashed with Legolas'. He attacked, he attacked and missed, attacked again and missed again. He became angry. He had never missed.  
  
But the Elf was quicker and had a strong defence. Everytime he pushed Aragorn's sword off of his, he tried to start a conversation again, but the King did not meet his eyes.  
  
A few times Aragorn missed only by a small inch. Legolas was getting tired of the game and started to become a bit unbalanced.  
  
Aragorn attacked once more and Legolas shifted his weight the wrong way, causing him to fall on his back to the ground, his sword slipping out of his hand. Immediately, Aragorn sat on him, pointing his sword at the Elf's troath.  
  
"Do it," said Legolas demandingly.  
  
"Do what?" asked Aragorn, keeping the sword straight.  
  
"Kill me. That is what you want, right? Go ahead. If it makes you feel better. Do it."  
  
Aragorn looked at the Elf, the vague look in his eyes slowly fading. He threw aside his sword and looked into Legolas' eyes. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, leaning on his hands, still on top of the Elf.  
  
"There is... nothing to be sorry about..." whispered Legolas back, feeling very tensed with the Man's face only being several inches from his.  
  
"No, I am sorry. I should not have given you the blame... forgive me."  
  
Legolas suddenly felt how something inside him was lightened and he closed the gap between him and the Man by sitting up a bit and placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
Aragorn widened his eyes in shock. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: small comment to those who were complaining about my summary, it has been changed a few chapters ago, maybe you should renew your pages or something, and I love you all, but don't go telling me what way the story must go, because I already have the whole thing in my head. You are great, and that Nazgul-bitch, if you already comment on someone's writing because of one grammar mistake in the summary, you are no real flamer, but a person with no social life, because that way you'll never make friends.  
  
Keep reviewing, I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, I think I'm getting stressed. Koko, is your computer fixed yet? - Nanja  
  
Chapter Thirteen: SEMPER  
  
Aragorn pushed himself off Legolas and stoof up quickly, eyeing the Elf scared and confused. Legolas got up as well, a small grin playing around his lips.  
  
"WHAT was that!?" gasped Aragorn, still completely shocked.  
  
"Something I needed to do for a really long time..." Legolas whispered.  
  
Aragorn growled. "Are you insane, Elf? First you slaughter my wife and next you KISS me! I am a MAN, Legolas, not a WOMAN!"  
  
"You are a person," Legolas replied.  
  
"What does that mean, then? What difference does it make? " asked Aragorn, looking at the Elf with anger.  
  
"You are no failure to me, Aragorn..." whispered Legolas.  
  
Aragorn looked at him, shaking with anger and confusion. "YOU! TO YOU! Legolas, I DON'T CARE what YOU think of me! I don't CARE what you think! I am a MAN Legolas, I am not a person you can manipulate! You can't just attack me with your emotions!"  
  
"I AM NOT MANIPULATING!" belowed Legolas all of the sudden, hardly controling himself from slapping the Man. "I CARE FOR YOU!" he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees and looked up at the Man. "Can't you see? Didn't you notice? I've been here forever, Aragorn... I've been long enough on this world to see small seeds grow to old trees, to see young Men die as old Men. I could've shared that kiss with anyone, Aragorn. I could've shared it with someone else!"  
  
"Then why didn't you share it with someone else, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, slightly softer.  
  
"Because in my whole life, immortal as it may be, no person made me feel like this. Not even the birth of a new tree , not even the victory of hundred Men can describe my feelings. Look at me. On my knees. Before your feet. I would never lower me this far if it wasn't for this. You can judge me, Aragorn. You can call me manipulating, selfish, you may even call me a murderer, but you can't take my feelings away from me."  
  
Aragorn stared at the Elf for a while, unsure of what to reply. "You're an Elf, Legolas. I'm one of the Men. I am a king. We are both males. We have both keen minds. Yet you feel this way about me, and I cannot reply it. I am sorry, but I cannot reply to your feelings."  
  
Legolas got up and stared into Aragorn's eyes. "Can you not even reply with hatred?"  
  
"Not even with hatred, Legolas, for we have been friends too long. I have been foolish giving you the blame for Arwen's death, but you have been foolish for giving me your heart," Aragorn replied.  
  
"Then say what I need to do," Legolas said.  
  
"I want you to leave, Legolas. I want you to go back to Mirkwood or Rivendell or where you go when you need to go back. I just don't want you around here anymore."  
  
"I understand this. Namalië, meldanya." Legolas descended the stairs and dissappeared from Aragorn's sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And thus began Legolas a long journey through the hills, not knowing what he was heading for. His mind was empty as were his thoughts. Even his heart seemed to be tired of walking. After a while a forest came in his sight and he decided to head for that to spend the night there. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

SORRY for not updating! I am ill and suffering from a writer's block, so any review is welcome now! - Nanja  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
As the stars decorated the darkening sky and the moon tried to hide behind the clouds, Legolas lay down on a bed of leafs and grass. He did not sleep, nor did he find rest. He just stared at the sky and counted the stars, losing track of the time. Suddenly, a high pitched yell disturbed the silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A message came from Rohan, my lord!" one of the Men disturbed the King, who was sitting in front of the fireplace, trying to read a book.  
  
"A message you say?" Aragorn replied absently.  
  
"A message sir, Rohan has been under attack!"  
  
"Attack!?" Aragorn rose from his chair.  
  
"Yes, sir, troups are heading for Rivendell, probably taking the shortcut through the forest!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sound did not continue nor did it repeat. Legolas sat up, frowning. It was too dark to see what was going on, but even though it was completely silent, there were no other sounds.  
  
Sighing, Legolas closed his eyes again, immediately falling into a peacefull sleep, a dream that carried him...  
  
He was standing in front of Aragorn. They were both in a place that didn't matter, in a time that didn't matter. They only mattered to eachother.  
  
Legolas heard his voice speak: "We have come to know each other little by little, but suddenly I find I know nothing about you that I understand, nothing about your feelings at all..." Legolas looked at Aragorn with sad eyes. "Please tell me what you feel by the time I am able to understand it... you may even shout," Legolas smiled bitterly.  
  
Aragorn looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't smile with such sorrowful eyes, as if you were about to be broken. And dissappear."  
  
"I will go then,... but I find I cannot return to those times when I didn't know you... I cannot forget you..." Legolas' voice faded and echoed and suddenly he awoke from the dream. It was morning.  
  
"Rise and shine, Elf" said a voice from behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind had already gotten cold and strong when Aragorn rode his horse towards the forest, he had to see for himself wheter the rumors were true, wheter Ents and other beings had been attacking Rohan as well and if they were heading for Rivendell. If so, he had to get there first.  
  
He followed a path through the hills. His eyes spotted footprints, which he remembered as being Legolas'.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Aragorn sighed. Where would he be walking? At what would he be staring at now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas walked through the mossy paths of the forst, staring at the back of a Man. He didn't know the Man, neither the one behind him, but he recognised the weapon they carried: these Men belonged to the group that attacked Minas Tirith.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Silence! We're taking you to our leader," one of the Men answered.  
  
"Who may your leader be, then?" demanded Legolas.  
  
The Man that was walking in front of him suddenly turned around. "Be warned, Elf, with your questions. Some questions may be asked, some may be not. You have gone too far, don't let it happen again."  
  
"It is not the questions your fear. It is their answers." Legolas ended.  
  
The journey took long through the forest, but finally they ended up at an open field.  
  
"We'll stay here for the night" decided one of the Men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn did not stop his journey at the darkening sky. The stars and moon shone enough light for him to travel on.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a bright fire far ahead. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I promise I will update more often. We had a testweek last week so due all the studying I couldn't fit the writing in my schedule. Review please! - Nanja  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Piaculum  
  
The fire was enormous, but distant. It was illuminating a big part of the forest ahead. Aragorn made his way through the dark forest, fixing his gaze on that fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you waiting for?" One of the Men said to the other, seemingly irritated.  
  
"Sorry, I was just listening... it's almost as if someone's there..." the other said.  
  
"No one's there, now get on with it. Elf!" the man looked at Legolas.  
  
"Mmm?" replied Legolas innocently, not knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"The fire is ready... it's time for the sacrifice... " said the man to Legolas.  
  
"Sacrifice?" questioned Legolas.  
  
"Yes. Any last wishes?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn left his horse in the forest as he made his way to the open field. The fire was still burning and he saw two men in front of it. Left of the men, stood an Elf...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why would you want to sacrifice me? What goal would you reach?" asked Legolas, confused and angry.  
  
"You see... our leader needs a new body... and that can only happen if we sacrifice one... And guess who has the honor?"  
  
Legolas' eyes looked around. There was no way he could escape. The two men were powerful and besides, they had taken his swords, arrows and bow. He would never get far...  
  
"So, this is what happened to Arwen then? You sacrificed her as well?" Legolas asked, still trying to find a way to escape.  
  
"When everyone was in battle, we went up to the tower..." began one of the Men.  
  
"YOU BRUTE! HOW COULD YOU!" cried Legolas.  
  
Before any of the Men could replied, Aragorn came running foward, slaying one of them and pointing his sword at the other. "Who is your leader?" he demanded.  
  
"Atrox..x.." stumbled the man.  
  
"Who is this Atrox? When did he or she first appear?" Aragorn demanded, pushing the sword against the man's troath.  
  
"D-don't.. I don't know!"  
  
Aragorn sighed and slayed the man as well. He turned to Legolas.  
  
"Did you follow me?" asked Legolas.  
  
"No," replied Aragorn "I was searching for the troups that are heading for Rivendell."  
  
"Rivendell?" Legolas frowned "Why would they be heading for Rivendell..."  
  
"I have no idea, Legolas, but my guess is Elrond."  
  
"Elrond? You mean... You think they are going to revive Atrox in Elrond?"  
  
"I do think so. Especially after seeing this. They wanted to use you, because Elrond knows you and he would let you enter Rivendell without hestitation."  
  
"But they don't have me now. How will they approach Rivendell?"  
  
"I can't clear that up... but it is best to get to Rivendell as fast as possible."  
  
"You want me to accompany you?" asked Legolas carefully.  
  
Aragorn looked at the Elf with great concern. "I... I don't know, but it seems best for now if you do..."  
  
Legolas cast his eyes down, feeling guilty. "Very well, I will then. But please don't see me as your friend, because I know our friendship is broken."  
  
"You need more than just a kiss to break a friendship, Legolas," assured Aragorn him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They made their way in the direction of Rivendell, silent and carefully.  
  
Suddenly Legolas halted and Aragorn threw him a questioning look.  
  
"There is something there... in the distance... It's too far for me to make up what it is, but it is approaching us very fast... I think it may be a messenger..." Legolas narrowed his eyes as he stared into the distance.  
  
"A messenger? From who, do you guess?"  
  
"I can see it clearly now... it is a messenger from Rivendell! Probably heading for Minas Tirith!" Legolas cried. 


End file.
